Second Chances
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: An different Ending to the film by me. ShaunLiz an a bit of David prodding. Enjoy!


-- I'm a bit bored doing just the one fic for the Doctor Who section so I decided to take a little creative license and change about the plot for the end of Shaun of the Dead --

-------------------------------------

Everyone was bored. Ed was mucking about behind the bar, David hissing at him to keep the noise down every so often. Diane was telling Barbra all about a play that she should see, Barbra not looking very switched on. Liz sits on the foam seats in the corner of the room, her head against the side of the seat and her eyes starting to close. She hadn't realised how tired she was, but running from the Living dead will do that to you. She had been thinking a lot since they had barricaded themselves inside the bar, mostly about Shaun.

She didn't want to break up with him and she would have been lying if she said she didn't have any encouragement. David sat the whole time and reminded her everything she wanted to do with her life and that 'some sales rep for an electrical store' wasn't what she was looking for. She couldn't deny how crushed she was after she'd done it and how much she wanted to punch David in the face everytime he said 'but it's for the best.'

"If its for the best then why am I so bloody miserable" Liz muttered into her own arm. She opened one eye, the other hidden by her arm. She saw him infront of the bar, mucking about with the shotgun and the shells. Blood and dirt all over his white shirt that she was sure was clean this morning.

Liz had never seen him look like this. She'd never seen him so driven, so determined and if she was honest she would say it had brought back that spark. The spark that never really left in the first place. She sighed and let her eyes close again.

"Liz? Liiiiz?" She heard a familiar voice say. She wasn't sure how long she had her eyes closed for, she just knew she didn't want to open them just yet. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she was being shook lightly. Reluctently she opened one eye and looked up to see who was shaking her.

"Oh good, you're awake. I thought you'd...I dunno..Maybe you'd gotten hurt" Shaun said sheepishly. Liz smiled at him.

"No no, I was just resting my eyes a little. I didn't realise how tired I was" She said, shifting her body so Shaun could sit next to her.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" He said quietly. Liz shrugged.

"Don't know, We all woke up around three because we could hear those things outside so...not much" She said with a yawn. Shaun suddenly put his arm around her shoulders and Liz snuggled into him, happy to have to reassurance that she wasn't alone.

"I've been thinking a little bit..." Liz began, unsure of how to word the next sentence "I want to say..that...I'm really sorry..about yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight..I shouldn't have.." Her voice was cut off by a gentle 'shh' from Shaun. Liz smiled as she felt a kiss being pressed to the top of her head.

"Don't think anything of it, I mean, I was crushed into a pulp but...Lets forget yeah?" He said grinning down at Liz who returned the smile then grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Without warning a high pitched yelp came from the other side of the room.

"Liz! Your not actually taking him back are you? Don't you remember how he treated you? You two are totally mis-matched!" David exclaimed, marching across the room and breaking up the small reunion.

"Leave em' alone twat face! It's nothing to do with you!" Ed shouted from behind the bar. Liz and Shaun both pushed themselves up and stood infront of David.

"Liz seriously! Think about what you're doing..." he would have finished if it wasn't for Liz belting him across the face, sending him reeling with a very red cheek.

"Now you listen to me! I've had it with you trying to completely ruin my relationship! I don't care if you hate Shaun because I happen to love him! So just...Fuck off alright!" By the time Liz was finished she was breathing hard and standing over a cowering David. "Right, now does anyone else have anything else they'd like to bring up? No? Good!" Liz turned to Ed at the bar. "Ed, double vodka and anything!"

"Right you are!" Ed said, nodding in Liz's direction before going to get a glass while Shaun stood speachless with a giddy smile on his face.

-----------------------------------

Her heart was pounding as they began to rise, looking down on Ed who sat looking the way he always did; like he wasn't bothered. She held on to the iron chain in her hand tightly, her fists clenching and uncleanching. Shaun was next to her doing exactly the same thing, in fear and determination.

"You alright?" He said quietly. Liz shook her head.

"No. You?" He looked down and gave a small laugh.

"Don't be silly..."

They both laugh but they know that whats to come next may kill both of them. They brave outside because its better than staying in there. At least outside theres a chance you can run and gain a little distance. An orange glow fell on the couple as they arrived on the street, the moans of the undead reaching their ears. They stood side by side, holding onto their blunt objects for dear life.

"Ready?" He said. Liz nods.

"Ready."

As soon as the words have left her mouth the couple are blinded by an amazing white light coming from what looked to them like the outline of a truck.

"Shaun!" Exclaimes a woman. Yvonne is standing infront of them, blunt object covered in blood but still in her hand.

"Yvonne?" Shaun said, not quite believing his eyes.

"How are you?" She said, the same smile fixed on her face as the last time Liz saw her.

"Surviving..." The couple answered in unison. Yvonne looks over the two of them, noticing with a smile that Shaun has his arm around Liz.

"Is is just the two of you?" She said. Shuan and Liz nod and Yvonne looks to the ground in understanding.

"Well...Glad someone made it. Come on, These guys are taking us somewhere safe!" She said, nodding in the direction of the trucks then running off towards the soldiers that were currently opening fire on a crowd of Zombies, covering the ground in bodies.

"Come on, lets go" Shaun said grabbing Liz's hand and starting to walk towards one of the massive trucks.

"Two seconds, I just found my bracelet!" Liz said, spying the small silver chain lying on the ground. Shaun shook his head as she let go of his hand.

"Liz just leave it, i'll buy you another one!" He exclaimed. Liz picked up the small chain and spun around to smile at him.  
"Well now you don't need to cause I have this one back" She said holding the small chain in the air.

In happened in an instant. One moment she was smiling then then next she felt a burning pain through her shoulder as a stray bullet hit, tearing through the muscle. Suddenly everything around her was foggy. She could vaguely hear the shouts from the soldiers or Shaun screaming her name and running towards her. There was a warmth behind her as he pulled her onto his lap, blood soaking into his already covered shirt.

"Hang on Liz, You're going to be fine" He said, frantically looking around him for someone to help.

"Sorry...I didn't listen.." She said quietly, her voice failing.

"Shh, don't say anything alright just concentrate on staying awake!"

"I'm tired Shaun" Shaun looked down at Liz, trying his best not to cry. It had been a hard enough day without his girlfriend dying too.

"I know you are and when you get better, we'll go on holiday yeah? A proper holiday, I promise!" He looked around him again "Someone help!" He screamed as medics began to run towards them. The last thing Liz could remember was the Shaun saying her name as her eyes closed.

-------------------------------------

He stood infront of the mirror fixing his tie and checking himself over one last time. He took a deep breath and made his way down the stairs towards the living room.

"Good lord you take longer than me to get ready!" Liz said with a smile. Shaun grinned at her.

"Well I wanted to look nice didn't I?" He took a step back to get all of her in his line of vision "You look fantastic" he said quietly.

"and you look very handsom, now come on or we'll be late for our booking! You did book that table didnt you?" For once he didn't flinch.

"Yep, all booked for eight. I remembered this time!" She smiled as she took his hand and lead him out the door.

-- OK well that was just a thing I knocked together because I was bored lol. Hope you liked anyway --


End file.
